A simulated cigarette is a therapeutic tool that provides an alternative to tobacco cigarettes. A simulated cigarette can provide a user, typically a person that desires to quit smoking tobacco cigarettes, a healthier solution than smoking cigarettes, that is configured with similar features of an actual cigarette. The simulated cigarette dispenses natural aromas for a user to smell through the nose or inhale air through the simulated cigarette into the user's mouth or lungs.